Please Don't Leave Quite Yet
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Aria finds something in Ezra's apartment that needs some serious explaining... The only problem is, Ezra has no idea what she's talking about; that is, until she pulls it out from her bag. Will the couple work out the misunderstanding? - Ezria Oneshot!


**A/N: Another assignment for my creative writing class, and I (of course) used Ezria as an inspiration...except that I changed their names to turn into school. :/ BUT it was still them I pictured in my head when I wrote it! **

**The assignment was to take a song and write a story based off of it; in other words – for FFnet – a songfic...and I chose "Please Don't Leave Quite Yet."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the song. *sad face***

* * *

><p>The lightning flashes outside his window, illuminating the dim living room of his studio apartment. Rain drops patter fiercely against the glass, and the thunder adds rumbling to the excessive noise. He's troubled, and the expression on his face reveals true emotion.<p>

All the while, she stands opposite of him with arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. The haughty gaze sends a chill down his spine because he knows he's in deep water; however, he doesn't exactly comprehend the reason of her anger. She had arrived a few minutes prior to their silent battle, not even greeting him with any form of words or action.

She's drenched in rainwater from head to toe, but unsuccessfully attempting to cease her shakes. She wants to prove a point and be strong with it.

"Why?" she asks in a monotone voice.

"Why what?" If he wasn't confused before, he certainly is now. "I don't understand what you're here for. You're going to have to tell me."

A clasp of thunder fills the air around them, causing the lights to flicker off momentarily. The couple continues to stand in the pure darkness, neither moving an inch from their position.

In another blink of an eye, the lamps find power again to fulfill sight. The furnace roars back to life above the couple, coughing and gargling obnoxiously.

Much to her dismay, the noise doesn't halt as usual, but rather hums a loud rhythm. She groans and rolls her eyes in disgust. "I hate that thing."

He nods solemnly at her disapproval. "I've already talked to the landlord about it. He said there should be a new one in a few weeks."

She grits her teeth. From October to February she had to put up with the contraption known as his furnace. Though it had worked and kept them warm, the ruckus it made never seemed to quit. Now it's late March, and the landlord once again pushes back the installment date. She then pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance, reminding, "Stay on task; there's a reason I'm here."

"Which you've yet to tell me," he presses, attempting to persuade her into sharing what he is unaware of.

"I don't want to tell you. I want to hear _you_ say it."

He runs a hand over his face in frustration. "Aria, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

The short girl resists from responding immediately by biting her bottom lip – a force of habit she's developed since her childhood. "Ezra..."

"Don't 'Ezra' me!" he barks sharply. "And don't try blaming me for something I don't even remember doing!"

Aria remains silent as she opens her over-sized tote bag on her shoulder. After rummaging through its contents for a few moments, she retrieves what she is exactly searching for. "This is what I'm upset about..."

Ezra's eyes widen in horror, for he had never intended for her to find what she holds in her hand. He sighs in defeat and begins to defend himself by saying, "Let me explain, Aria."

"Explain what? It's pretty clear what was going through your mind," Aria accuses bitterly. "You were going to leave; not just the state, but me too."

Ezra takes a seat on the couch behind him and gently pats the cushion next to his for her to sit. However, Aria continues to stand directly in front of him, fire burning in her eyes. He rests his hands on his knees and replies, "The University offered me a teaching job and I was interested. So, I took a weekend of free time to have an interview. They really liked me and I liked them, but I didn't know how you'd react–"

"How'd I react? Ezra, you should know that I'm nothing without you! If you left, I-I'd… I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" She couldn't contain the tears any longer as they trickled their pathway down her flawless cheeks.

Ezra stands up immediately and grasps Aria's shoulders reassuringly. When she moves to avoid his gaze, he places a finger beneath her chin to guide her face to make eye contact. "You didn't let me finish. I didn't know how you would react to _going with me_. I wouldn't want you to leave your friends and family behind just to be with me. I don't want you to sacrifice what has been your entire life…"

Aria sniffles slightly and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her black sweater. "Then why take the interview in the first place?"

He shrugs. "Spur of the moment; I was only thinking of my happiness with you, but not how you'd feel in return." Ezra looks down in disgust with himself, not wanting to see her expression.

To his surprise, though, Aria responds by brushing stray curls from his eyes with her fingertips. She takes the letter he received from the University and silently places it on his living room table. Ezra absentmindedly sets his hands on her waist as Aria entangles her arms around his neck, and the two stare lovingly at one another for a few quiet minutes – such as if they are attempting to absorb the moment as if it was their last.

Ezra rests his forehead against hers softly as he exhales, "I want it to get better. I swear, I'll work to make it better."

Aria teases the hairs on the nape of his neck while giggling. "I believe you; you always have."

He shows off the smile she fell in love with, giving a sense of relief in the atmosphere. Ezra pulls her tighter to his chest and whispers, "So, would you want to?"

Aria closes her eyes and asks just as quietly, "Want to do what?"

"Move to New York with me," he answers timidly, his affection for her pouring out in his tone.

She touches their noses together lightly, which releases a series of giggles through each pair of lips. "Maybe, but on one condition…"

"You name it."

Aria leans back and peers straight into Ezra's eyes as she speaks, "Please don't leave quite yet."

Ezra smiles genuinely. "Promise."

She re-grips her arms tighter around his neck and buries her face into Ezra's collarbone. "Don't leave…don't leave. I know it seems silly, but I can't imagine a day without you."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you're right by my side," Ezra soothes in return, holding her unimaginably closer to him. As the wind carries on throughout the night, he continues to wrap her in his arms lovingly and whisper sweet words of encouragement or endearment into her ear.

And it's when the thunder eventually evaporates and the lightning hides itself behind the clouds, the couple is officially content knowing that their own storm has calmed down as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Some sad turned into happy Ezria fluff(:**

**Did you notice that I updated Roadtrip? :O If you haven't, then go read and review! If you have, review! :P**

**Please review this as well; more feedback gives me inspiration to write(:**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
